Young Justice: Apokolips
by crossover15
Summary: The light's plan has finally come into motion. Vandal Savage has come into contact with the alien tyrant known as Darkseid. With the league being discredited, it is up to the team.
1. Prolouge

**Young Justice was property of DC, produced by Cartoon Network, and Owned by Warner Brothers. Also, I the dream cast is part of AtomicPsychology's story; I asked permission for it (I am not a thief). This chapter explains what happens at the end of season 2.**

**Apokolips**

**July 5, 00:16**

Vandal Savage walks out of a boom tube in a palace on a fiery planet. He sees the cloaked Desaad, and the television host G. Gordon Godfrey. Vandal walked down the hall towards a tall grey figure in strange blue clothes with red eyes. Vandal and the alien extend their hands and shake.

"Business as usual." Vandal says with a smirk.

"Indeed." The alien said with a menacing voice.

"I suspect that your reach plan has failed, like it was meant to." The alien said.

"It has succeeded. When does it begin?" Vandal says joining him.

"Soon." The alien said. He begins to walk towards the balcony overlooking over city filled with despair, fire, and hopelessness. An army of humanoid aliens and insect-like aliens.

"The time for the invasion of the planet known as Earth has begun! For six years we have planned for this! Six years of planning, and preparation! Now we are ready to strike! Thanks to the human Vandal Savage the Earth has been weakened! We shall destroy their champions a group who call themselves the Justice League and a group of insolent children! They will die, and the people will see the way of the light!" The despot shouts giving his speech.

"Hail Darkseid! Hail Darkseid! Hail Darkseid!" The crowd chants.

Darkseid begins to grin evily.

**Dream cast:**

Darkseid- Michael Ironside

**Well what do you think? Please leave a review of the story. Tell me what I should do for this story. Keep in mind I am planning a season four. Which I keep thinking about more than this, so when or if I write season four you can leave suggestions and I may write them into that story.**


	2. alert

**this is something you need to hear**

**A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**Take care and spread the word, or we will lose out freedoms to express ourselves on the Internet! Repost it on your stories, forums, blogs, anywhere! JUST MAKE IT KNOW! WE HAVE TO STOP THIS!**


	3. ATTENTION, ATTENTION!

**Hello readers, I am in need of your assistance. I am suffering from writers block and need your help. I can't think of anything else to happen in this story. Just leave what you think should happen. I need help with the next part of the story I'm afraid. But you can leave more ideas to happen in the next chapter. Please leave your ideas down in the review section. Goodbye and have a pleasant tomorrow.**


	4. I'm so sorry

**I'm afraid because of writing block I may never finish this story. However I may skip ahead to season 4. It pains me to skip it, but I have no idea how to make the story continue. I have ideas for season 4 that I will write. In fact, I will start the teaser for this. Again sorry.**


End file.
